High School Stories: Ginny Weasley
by TaYLoRxLeiGHx93
Summary: Ginny is in high school, dealing with some of the more uncommon dramas, some that no teenager should ever have to deal with. When Draco Malfoy comes into the picture, he has a story and impact on Ginny's life all his own...
1. Chapter 1

Don't you just hate it when you think your life is going perfectly, and you have everything you want, then your world is just flipped upside down and you were wrong about everything?

Welcome to my world.

I never doubted that the relationship with my boyfriend, Pat Koepfer, was perfect. In fact, I knew everything was just fine. I mean sure we had our fights and disagreements, but doesn't every couple? We had dated for four months, only taking two breaks. We had so many fun memories and inside jokes and late night conversations. Things were great after our second break. He followed through with everything. He kept every promise, and I had no reason to suspect anything, even in the slightest.

We had plans to hang out after school on our last day of my freshman year. Until my friends who had all been at Nick's house told me he had showed up for a while and was flirting with Berlyn, one of my good friends who was dating DJ for 10 months and counting. I talked to Nick, Berlyn, Tyler, and my best friend Megan. They had all of the same things to say. He was calling her "baby," sitting very close to her, and touching her leg while she was wearing a skirt. I called him to talk to him about it, and he full on yelled at me, saying I was being too fucking paranoid for my own good.

He called me back a half hour later and dumped me. I never even saw it coming.

My dad ended up taking me out to lunch, then I had him drop me off at Nick's place. At this point I didn't give a shit about Pat. They were all my friends too and I wanted to be with them. If he didn't like it he could leave.

I found out later that day that Pat had cheated on me two weeks before with two Anthony Wayne whores at one of his brother's baseball games. He had made out with both of them. I haven't cried that hard in a very long time.

That day was so much more different than anyone had anticipated, myself more than anyone. Pat and I were planning on having sex that day. I've thanked god every day after the breakup that we never did for a long time after that, and I had regreted doing as much as we did together.

I definitely didn't keep it a secret that he was a liar and a cheat. Everyone who asked I told. I tried another relationship soon after, but I got to thinking… it was summer. Why be tied down by a guy I hardly knew when I could have all the fun I wanted with any guy I wanted? That was the first summer I realized I could break so many rules without getting caught.

That was when I was fifteen. Now I'm sixteen, and my sophomore year just ended. I'm definitely not who I was a year ago. I have long since dyed the underneath of my flaming red hair black. I own more skinny jeans and mini jean skirts than I can wear in a month. I wear eyeliner, mascara, and coverup. I listen to screamo and hardcore rock. Its who I am. This is my story. Did I mention my name's Ginny Weasley?


	2. Chapter 2

The last day of my sophomore year was a week ago. I'm in the car now, Ron is driving us back home from a weekend camping trip with our friends. Its early, about eleven. We just pulled into the driveway. Strange, all of my brothers are home. We got our bags out of the back seat and headed into the house. Everyone is sitting in our living room, not a smile to be seen, a laugh to be heard. My mother approached Ron and I and gave us hugs.

"Ginny dear, Ron. Why don't you take a seat?" she said to us. Ron and I sat down next to George on the couch.

"Mum, what's going on? Why is everyone here?" I asked.

"Something very serious has happened… your father is dead… he hung himself last night."

"Holy shit," I whispered. My mother and father had split up back in October. My mother had finally gotten sick of all of his cheating and his lies, and kicked him out. For months, he tried to make things better, to get her to take him back. He had been coming around as much as he could. Recently, he had taken to following my mother around. She finally told him she had no intention of taking him back. He started taking his anxiety medication more; more than double of what he was supposed to have on some days. What wasn't on the bottle was that in large quantities, this specific medication could cause thoughts of suicide. He finally couldn't take it.

I went up to my room, throwing everything I would need for a week into a bag, grabbed my car keys, and went out the door. I texted my best friend Megan, telling her I was on my way over, and that I would tell her what happened when I got there. I just couldn't handle home right now.

Megan's house is like my second home. I'm constantly there, I'm pretty much family. No one is ever home at her place, no one but her and her older brother, Draco. That's right, Megan is a Malfoy. But hell. I love her to death. They live in the hugest house in little old Swanton. If I wanted it, I could live there. I pulled into her long driveway, parked, got my bag, and walked in the back door.

When I entered Megan's room, she was still sleeping. What should I have expected? It was noon during summer vacation. I dropped my bag and turned up her radio, The Devil Wears Prada instantly scaring her shitless.

"What the FUCK?" she yelled. She rolled over, sat up, saw me, and said "Gin, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm assuming you didn't get my text then? I'm here because I don't want to be home."

"Why the hell not? Like its any different here." She said sarcastically, pulling a hoodie on over her tank top.

"My dad killed himself last night, babe." She instantly lost her smile.

"Ginny, tell me you're just fucking around. You have to be."

"Well I'm not, Meg. This is so real." She walked over to me, and gave me a hug.

"Sweety, are you okay?" she said, looking up at me. She's gotta be three inches shorter than me.

"It doesn't even feel real…" I said, gazing out the window behind her.

"Gin? What time is it?"

"Just after twelve. Why?"

"Let's go to Taco Bell," she said, with a sly smile on her face. God, I love her. She knows just how to make me smile. We always go to Taco Bell.

We ran out to my car, I put the top down on my red convertible, and we took off.


End file.
